Family Court
by LindaLeeB
Summary: The time has come for Jesse's adoption hearing, but nothing is ever easy for the McGarrett-Williams famly. Sequel to other 'Family' stories and 'Family Christmas'. Danny and Steve are married; this is only a family story. 13th in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Court, Chapter 1

May, 2021

The months passed quickly after Steve, Danny, and their family returned from Disney World. Five-0 had a couple of major cases that spanned weeks instead of days. Grace was finishing her freshman year at U of H. She was preparing to study her second year in England thanks to an exchange program. Jesse and Jack were in their last month of the second grade.

More importantly, Jesse's adoption was scheduled to be finalized in family court in a couple of weeks. Steve and Danny passed all the home visits and other interviews. Their friend at CPS, Charlotte Peabody, was their caseworker. She did the initial interview with Jesse at the McGarrett-Williams home the morning after his parents' death. Charlotte considered Jesse's placement with Steve and Danny a great outcome. CPS had trouble placing older kids, and she knew that Jesse would have been permanently traumatized if he remained in the system. Instead, he was flourishing in his new home.

So it wasn't unexpected to get a call from Charlotte first thing Monday morning. Steve saw her name on his caller ID and picked up the call. "Hi Charlotte, is everything ready for Jesse's adoption?" When Charlotte paused before returning Steve's greeting, he had a sinking feeling deep in his gut.

"Steve, I need to talk to you and Danny. Are you at the Palace? I can swing by in a few minutes."

Steve wanted to press Charlotte for the reason for her visit, but he decided that it was probably something that Danny needed to hear. "We'll be waiting for you." Steve wanted to put his head down just for a few minutes. They couldn't lose Jesse now; he's part of their ohana. Danny found Steve in deep contemplation when he brought Steve coffee.

"Hey babe, what's up? You look like someone stole your puppy?" When Steve didn't answer, Danny put down the mug and leaned over to hug Steve. "Whatever it is, we'll face together."

Steve drew a deep breath. He didn't want to share the news but he knew he had to. Charlotte would soon be there. "Charlotte is coming over to talk to us. I don't know what's going on but I don't think it's good news."

"Maybe she just wants to go over the final paperwork. There shouldn't be any problems this late in the game. We've passed all the visits and interviews."

"I hope you're right, but I wouldn't bet on it. She wanted to talk to both of us about something in person."

Charlotte found the men in Steve's office; they had coffee waiting for her. She sat and took a sip of her coffee before breaking the bad news. "First of all, I want to say that I think you are the perfect family for Jesse. I think we can still make this work especially if you're half as scary as I think you can be. Jesse's aunt, Elizabeth Erlich, is petitioning the court for custody of Jesse. I have no idea why she suddenly cares about what happens to Jesse, but I doubt it's out of the goodness of her heart. I suspect that you and your friends can find what's motivating her."

There was silence as Steve and Danny considered their options. Danny was the first to voice the obvious question. "Does she have a chance of winning? How can she turn her back on Jesse for all these months and suddenly think she can come in here to break up our family. I put up with this from Rachel for a long time before we all started acting like grownups. I'll be damned if I'll put up with this shit from an outsider. Oh, sorry Charlotte."

For the first time, Charlotte smiled. "Don't apologize, Danny. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Of course, I have to be unbiased. I can't give you any other information, but I might accidentally leave a copy of the petition. You know how Mondays are, and I just had my birthday last week. I seem to be experiencing 'senior moments' now and then. Well, it looks like my work is done here. Let me know if I can help you."

When Charlotte walked out, she left a folder on Steve's desk. Steve and Danny wasted no time reading the petition. Even as they read, Steve punched in Erlich's information to run a background check.

Danny saw something in the petition that might explain motive. "She's getting married. I bet that she's getting pressure from the fiancé."

Steve thought there could be another motive. "Danny, I heard from the executor of the Wright estate a few days ago. I meant to tell you but we've been so busy. Wright was broke just as we thought, but both parents had life insurance policies. The creditors can't touch the insurance because Jesse was named as a secondary beneficiary. It adds up to almost a million dollars. It will be more than enough to take care of his college education and give him a big start in life."

"Wow, Jesse has more money than we do. That's a lot of motive too. I know a cop on the Minneapolis police force. I can call Ted and see if he can sniff out any info."

Chin and Kono saw the social worker leave Steve's office and the worried look on everyone's face. They came in to offer moral support and help with whatever the problem was.

Steve considered the propriety of using Five-0 resources to win their case. He finally decided it fell under the charter of protecting the citizens of Hawaii. Jesse was definitely a citizen who needed protecting. "Guys, Danny and I thank you for the offer. We need to find out why Jesse's aunt suddenly wants to adopt him."

Chin and Kono took over running checks on Erlich and her fiancé. Steve made a phone call to the Wrights' executor. He wanted to ensure that Jesse's money was untouchable until Jesse started college or turned 21. That way the aunt wouldn't be able to get to the money.

"Steve, do we tell Jesse what's going on? I don't want to alarm or upset him, but I also don't want him to get blindsided by it."

"I don't know Danny. I think that we should talk to our family counselor. She's been so good getting us through the rough spots. I think we need to tell him but we could use some advice on what to say."

Steve made that phone call and was pleased to reach their counselor between appointments. She advised Steve and Danny to present a united front to Jesse and let him know that everyone was working to keep him in the family. She offered to testify on their behalf and penciled the court date on her calendar.

By the end of the day, the team had amassed a lot of information. The fiancé was wealthy and apparently a decent person. Erlich convinced him that she had been unable to bring Jesse to Minnesota because of a lack of funds. She also told him that Steve and Danny closed ranks and intimidated her into giving up any hope of adopting Jesse.

Steve summarized some of the positive points in their favor. "Sean Singer agreed to testify that Erlich made it clear that she didn't want custody of Jesse. Charlotte also spoke to her then and she got the same answer. Our lawyer suggested compiling a photo album showing everything we've done as a family. That includes Christmas, Disney World, Jesse's birthday party last month, and the weekends at the cabin."

Danny had more to add to the positive column. "I spoke to our lawyer. He said that it helps that the Wrights didn't designate her as guardian and that the parents trusted us enough that Jesse spent a lot of time with us. Jesse's health has improved. His grades have improved at school, and he's much more social with the other kids than before."

Chin agreed with their assessment. "I could see that. When we first met Jesse, he barely spoke to us and wouldn't make eye contact. Now he gives me a hug. I'm Uncle Chin, and I always get a report on his day. You two have done such a great job."

Kono did her part too. "I talked to Finn. He knows businessmen from all over. He knows the fiancé, Cliff Russell. He's a decent guy who's big on family and not particularly bright. Finn thinks that Russell would drop Erlich like a hot potato if he knew the truth. Finn offered to make a phone call and clue the fiancé in."

Steve was so proud of his team. They always had his back. "Thank Finn for us but I have a better idea. I think we should invite them to dinner at our house. You guys can join us with your families. We can ask Stan and Rachel and the boys. Let him see how we are with Jesse and how Aunt Liz reacts. She needs to understand that children are a lot of work and Jesse belongs to us.

Now that they had a game plan, Steve and Danny were more confident about talking to Jesse. They knew that Jack would need to be in on the discussion. The boys were playing soccer with Drex in the back yard when Steve and Danny came home. After Leah left, the men walked out to join their sons.

"Daddy, Danno, you're home!" Both boys were happy to see their dads and ran to give them a hug.

Steve picked Jesse up while Danny picked Jack up. They walked down by the beach and sat in their favorite chairs. On the way home, they decided that Steve should break the news. Actually it wasn't a decision so much as a coin toss. Steve lost.

"Jesse, we have some news about your adoption hearing. First we want you to know that we believe that the adoption will be approved but maybe not when we thought. Your Aunt Liz is asking the judge to let you live with her. Danno and I are going to fight her and we believe that we will win. We love you so much and we won't let anyone take you away from us. Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin are helping us. So are Mrs. Peabody and Detective Singer."

Steve pulled Jesse close to him. He could feel the tension in Jesse's body, and Jack was also clearly distressed. Jack was trying to put on a brave face when all he wanted to do was cry. He couldn't keep the tears from spilling over.

Danny hugged Jack and rubbed his back. "Hey Jack, when have you ever known Daddy to lose a fight?"

"You told me that he got his ass whipped in a cage fight before I was born."

Steve was affronted by Jack's reply. "Jack, watch your language. Danno, I can't believe you told him that. My opponent was a champion MMA fighter and it was a charity match. I didn't lose. I just decided that it was time to end the match before I hurt him."

"Steven, I can't believe you're still claiming that Liddell didn't win. I saw your bruises that night. I dumped two big bags of ice in the tub to ease your aches and pains."

"Danno, I had it under control. You were so concerned about me that I decided to cut you a break even though I knew that it would make me look like I lost."

Jesse was a very smart little boy, and he knew that his daddies wouldn't be bickering now if the situation wasn't under control. "I'm going to get to stay here?"

Steve turned Jesse so he was facing him. "Danno and I spent the afternoon digging up information. Everyone is on our side. We plan to have a family dinner. Aunt Malia and Uncle Chin will be here with Kekoa. Aunt Kono and Uncle Finn will be here with Fiona. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Stan will be here with Charlie and Andy."

Danny wiped Jack's tears away. "Your aunt is getting married and we think that she's afraid it will look bad to the man she wants to marry if she doesn't want to adopt you. We're going to make sure that he knows that your Aunt Liz didn't want to adopt you last year when your parents died. We're going to make sure that he knows how much we love you and how much you love us. If they still go ahead with the petition, we're going to fight them in court. We believe that we will win."

Steve and Danny did their best to maintain a normal routine. They worked around the house and shopped for groceries. They checked the boys' homework and listened to spelling words. They both even did a shift in the dunk tank at the boys' school spring carnival that weekend.

Liz and Cliff arrived in Honolulu the following week. A social worker in Minnesota already did a home visitation, and Charlotte needed to interview Liz in person. Liz Erlich was still a stone-cold bitch, but she put on a more pleasant demeanor in front of her fiancé.

Charlotte started the interview by turning on a digital recorder. "I need to record this for my files. You're Elizabeth Erlich and you are Max Wright's sister."

"Actually he's my half-brother. My father married Max's mother when Max was five years old. I was born a year later. Mrs. Peabody, I can't wait to see Jesse. It broke my heart to think about that poor boy so far away from his only family and being raised by strangers."

"Miss Erlich, I still have my notes from our only phone call. Let me see, when I told you that your nephew was orphaned you told me that you wouldn't be responsible for 'the brat' and you wouldn't pay for burial expenses either."

"No, I'm sure you told me that Jesse was being placed locally and I should just forget about him."

"Miss Erlich, I keep accurate notes and Detective Singer from HPD recorded his phone call with you when you told him the same thing. And Jesse isn't being raised by strangers. He spent a lot of time with Jack McGarrett-Williams before his parents' death and was well acquainted with Steve and Danny. It was advice that Steve gave him that saved Jesse's life. He became a part of their family that night when Steve and Danny found him hiding in the attic and took him home. He celebrated Christmas in New Jersey where Danny's family lives. He went to Disney World with the family on winter vacation. They taught him how to ride a bike and surf. They're his family."

"No they're not. I'm his family and I'm going to take him back to Minnesota with me. He'll live in a normal family with me and Cliff."

"Miss Erlich, I can assure you that Steve, Danny, and Jack McGarrett-Williams are not going to go away. They have issued an invitation to have dinner at their home. The rest of their family will be present. You haven't seen Jesse since he was six years old. You should see for yourself how happy he is. Mr. Russell, the invitation includes you. Here is the address and directions to their home. Dress code is island casual."

With that, Charlotte dismissed the couple. She was pleased to notice that Cliff Russell seemed a little surprised that her account of their only contact differed from Erlich's. She called later that morning to give Steve and Danny the lowdown on their meeting. Charlotte would give anything to be there this evening, but she knew that Steve and Danny would give her an accurate accounting of the meeting.

Charlotte knew that both dads could be a little hot-headed when it came to their family, but she was sure they would play it cool tonight. She would listen to the police scanner tonight just in case.


	2. Family Court, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Court, Chapter 2

May, 2021

Steve and Danny had a game plan for tonight's dinner with Jesse's aunt and her fiancé. They knew that the key was convincing the fiancé that a) good old Aunt Liz did not have Jesse's best interest at heart, and b) Jesse needed to stay with his family. His family was more than Steve, Danny, Grace, and Jack. His family included his aunts, uncles, brothers, and cousins who were present that evening. Finn told them that Cliff Russell was very close to his family and that he would understand the ties that bound everyone there for Jesse.

The extended family met at Kono and Finn's house the previous Friday night to strategize various aspects of 'Operation Jesse', as Steve called it. It was held in Finn's office around his big conference table. He had his laptop open and was adding points to a spreadsheet. When they agreed which was the best option, he added a bullet to a PowerPoint file. Steve thought that Finn was maybe even more anal retentive about planning but he had to admit that it worked. He also thought he saw why Kono loved Finn so much. The man was fiercely protective about those he loved.

The first decision was the dress code. They went with casual because that was how they dressed most of the time. It was polo shirts, board shorts, and slippers all around. They spent a lot of time discussing the menu. Although a lot of their gatherings were cookouts, Finn thought it would be better if everyone could sit down together. He also thought it would be better if Steve or Danny didn't have to spend so much time at the grill.

By popular demand, the entrée would be lasagna. It was a family favorite and could be prepared earlier in the day. The rest of the dinner was a no-brainer. They would have an antipasto tray, salad, and garlic bread. Dessert was debated for a while. It was a tossup between cocoa puffs or one of Danny's family recipes. They finally agreed on cobbler and Hawaiian wedding cake with a choice of vanilla or blackberry cobbler ice cream.

The invitation was for 5 p.m.; there would be time for wine or beer with some veggies, cheese, and fruit to munch on. They would stage everything in the kitchen but socialize and eat outdoors. Although the food was Italian, the ambiance was pure island. Steve and Danny knew that they could count on their friends to help shuttle food and dishes between the kitchen and back yard.

What they didn't count on was Aunt Liz showing up with a couple of drinks under her belt. She was already pissed off because that bitch at CPS called her out on her lies. Cliff Russell hadn't said much during that meeting but he was definitely paying attention. When Liz made a trip to the ladies room during lunch, he called his assistant back in Minnesota to get Sean Singer's contact information.

While Liz spent time in the spa getting a massage and manicure, Cliff had an interesting conversation with Sean Singer. He heard the recorded conversation between the detective and Liz; it was exactly as the woman at CPS described. Cliff was already prepared to force Liz to drop her petition but he wanted to make sure that young Jesse was happy with his new family. If not, then Cliff would need to decide what came next.

Cliff was on the phone again with his office going over details of the business day when Liz returned to their suite. She quickly showered and dressed for their dinner in what she considered to be casual clothes. Her slacks and dressy blouse were a little too fancy for the evening but she didn't know that until it was too late. Liz cooled her heels in the bar for an hour until Cliff came down dressed in a polo shirt, khaki pants, and sandals. There was an empty glass on the table and Liz was halfway through her second margarita. Cliff refused the offer of a drink while Liz finished hers. He wanted a clear head for tonight.

Steve detected the alcohol on Liz's breath when he answered the door. "Liz, Cliff, I'm Steve McGarrett-Williams. Thank you for coming this evening. Danny is in the kitchen and the rest of the family is out back. Please follow me."

Steve led them back to the kitchen where Danny was putting the finishing touches on the appetizer trays. Rachel was pouring wine for the women. Danny quickly dried his hands and extended his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Danny. It's great to meet you. This is Rachel Edwards, my ex-wife. We have a daughter Grace who's in England for her sophomore year of college. The rest of us are all here. What can we get you to drink?"

Liz settled for a glass of wine and Cliff accepted a beer from the fridge. Cliff wasn't sure what he expected but Steve and Danny McGarrett-Williams were a surprise. He pegged Steve as the alpha male and Danny as the nurturer of the couple but he saw the easy affection between them. He was surprised that the couple was so friendly to them; he thought that it would be a very tense evening. Instead it looked like there was a party going on in the back yard.

Cliff knew that Stan Edwards and Finn McIntyre lived on the island and had some ties to Steve and Danny. He didn't expected to see Danny's ex-wife's second husband and one of the richest men in America dressed in board shorts and flip-flops in the backyard. It looked like the evening was going to be very interesting indeed.

Steve led their guests outside and called for everyone's attention. "Guys, this is Jesse's aunt, Liz Erlich, and her fiancé, Cliff Russell." Before Steve could identify everyone, Liz ran to the group of kids.

"Oh Jesse, you've grown up to be such a handsome young man. Give your Aunt Liz a hug." Then she stooped over to hug Jack.

Steve walked over and tried his best not to smirk. "Um, that's our son Jack. This is Jesse." Steve put his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

Liz was embarrassed and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal. "Oh, you're handsome too." When she tried to hug Jesse, he stepped back into Steve.

"Why don't you give him some time? He doesn't remember much about your from your first visit." Steve was definitely not going to force Jesse to hug this stranger.

In the time before dinner was served, Liz's time was monopolized by Rachel and Malia. The plan was to separate the couple so the others could talk to Cliff. That was difficult because the boys conned Steve into joining them in a game of tag. The older boys made sure the younger boys had a chance to catch them, and Steve did his usual slipping and tripping so all the boys could tackle him. Cliff was a little confused when most of the boys called him "Daddy".

Stan was first up and saw that Cliff was distracted. "Those two are mine and Rachel's. The other boy is Kekoa Kelly. They have grown up as brothers. Danny and Rachel have a daughter from their marriage; Grace is in England for the next year. The boys decided that since they shared Grace as a sister, they must be brothers. Then they decided it was unfair that Kekoa was the only boy who didn't have a brother, so they made him a brother of their heart as they put it. Jack spent the night at our home when Steve and Danny went to help Jesse. By the time that they came to pick up Jack the next morning, the Jesse was their brother too."

Cliff was impressed with the way that the adults and children bonded to form a family. His first marriage was childless and ended with a lot of acrimony. He couldn't imagine an alternate universe where he could be friends with his ex. He was also impressed with the interaction between Steve and the boys. It was apparent that he was a favorite playmate.

"Steve and Danny have a cabin in the mountains. They take all the boys there every couple of months. Other times, Steve camps out in the back yard with them. He's a former Navy SEAL; I've seen him on maneuvers with the boys. They have walkie-talkies and paint their faces. One of them is stationed in the fort. Steve is usually in a tree running the show. He sets up dummies as the enemy. The goal is detection only. There's never any violence or weapons. The boys will spend hours with their binoculars looking for signs of their prey. Jack has ADHD, so it's amazing to see him sitting so still and focusing on clues."

When Stan tugged on his ear, it was Finn's cue to take over. Cliff couldn't wait to hear what Finn had to say. He figured that Stan had been involved with the family for a lot of years, but Finn was a newcomer to the family. He would get a little more unbiased assessment.

"Finn, it's good to see you again. You're married to one of the Five-0 team, aren't you?"

"Yes, Kono and I married a year and a half ago. The baby girl is ours. The boys were disappointed that we didn't have another boy to add to their club, but they all dote on Fiona."

"So what happened that night at Jesse's house? I read the police report, but it only contained bare details. Did you know Max Wright?"

"Yes, Stan and I both knew him although not well enough to anticipate what happened. He lost his job and couldn't find another. He was going to lose his house, and his wife went ballistic when he told her. She was drinking heavily; it was a bad habit of hers. He shot her and was yelling for Jesse to come out. Max was going to kill Jesse. During a game of hide and seek here one weekend, Steve told him that it was a good idea to go to higher ground if he ever needed to hide. Jesse grabbed one of the cordless phones and hid in the attic. Jesse called 9-1-1 and asked the operator to call Steve. Steve and Danny went to the house and found Jesse."

"Oh God, I had no idea that the boy went through all that."

"Jesse was a constant visitor for a year before he came to live here. Jack and Jesse have been together since kindergarten, but they've been best friends since first grade. His parents were arguing heavily even then and Jesse complained that it made his stomach hurt. Jack made it a point to invite Jesse over for play dates and sleepovers. Steve and Danny have always had an open door policy with Jack's friends. Jesse hung onto Steve for dear life that night. I believe that Steve intended to bring Jesse back here when he took the call. Danny knew what Steve had in mind and wholeheartedly agreed. Jesse became family that night. Cliff, it would be wrong to take him away."

"Finn, I figured that out about ten minutes ago. I know that Liz lied about wanting Jesse; she only did it because of me. I can't be the cause of taking that boy away from people who so clearly love him. I only came tonight to make sure that Jesse was with a good family. I'm satisfied that he is, but I'd like to stay for dinner if it's all the same to everyone here."

When Finn tugged rubbed his chin, Jack and Jesse let out a whoop. It was their sign that Cliff wouldn't let Liz take Jesse away. Steve slipped for real when the he saw Finn's signal. The boys jumped on him with undisguised glee.

Danny decided that it was time to eat now that the knot in his stomach was gone. "Hey babe, the lasagna is ready. You and the other boys need to wash up."

Steve marched the boys up to the house. He stopped by the kitchen to plant a happy kiss on Danny before going upstairs to wash his hands and face and change his shirt. He helped carry out the other tray of lasagna while others carried out the rest of the food.

The tables were set up to form one long table. Grownups and kids sat down in no particular order. There was no need for parents to sit next to their kids. They all looked after the kids. Liz picked a spot between Chin and Finn. She had two glasses of wine and was a little tipsy. Both men were prepared to walk her out if she became an offensive.

Cliff deliberately picked a spot between Steve and Jesse. He wanted to get to know both a little better. In the short time he'd been there, Cliff knew that Steve and Danny had the kind of marriage and family life that he always wanted. He knew now that he wouldn't have that with Liz; he would wait until they flew home to break it off. The trip wasn't a total loss. The lasagna was amazing and the dinner conversation was lively. There was a lot of good natured teasing; it was obvious that these people spent a lot of time together.

Jesse was relaxed now that he knew 'Operation Jesse' was successful. He responded to Cliff's questions and soon they were engrossed in a deep discussion about fishing. That was Jesse's favorite thing about going to the cabin, and Cliff took his nieces and nephews fishing frequently. Jesse was fascinated with the concept of ice fishing and listened to Cliff's stories about fishermen who always went too far out on thin ice.

Then Charlie, who was sitting across from Jesse, talked about their 'Masters of the Universe' games. Cliff remembered the cartoons from his boyhood and talked about some of his favorite episodes. Soon all of the adults (except Liz) joined the conversation. Everyone helped with cleanup except for Liz, of course. She realized that she had played the whole thing badly and would lose in court. Liz also realized that she would most likely lose Cliff too. At least she would keep the ring; Cliff was too much of a gentleman to ask for it back.

Cliff had an opportunity to talk to Steve and Danny in the kitchen. Steve was washing dishes while Danny put away leftovers and started coffee. Cliff happily dried dishes while Stan put them away. Chin and Stan were outside wiping off tables. Finn was feeding baby Fiona. The women were content to sit outside and supervise the boys.

"Steve, Danny, I want to apologize for my part in this whole mess. Liz knows how I feel about family and that probably pushed her into the custody fight. It's obvious that Jesse is exactly where he needs to be. Frankly, I hope to have what you have here."

"Thanks Cliff. You had no way of knowing. To be honest, we would have pushed to keep custody even if Liz wanted him back then. Jack would have been heartbroken to lose his best buddy, and we would have missed him too. I guess he kind of slipped under the radar and became part of the family when no one was looking." Danny could afford to be magnanimous now that they won.

"Danny, I have to ask how you and Rachel managed to be friends after the divorce. I have an ex, and I'd rather have root canal without Novocain than spend time with her."

Danny shook his head, not sure where to start. "I can assure you that it wasn't always this way. It was bad my first year here. We decided that we couldn't go on like that. Then Steve let me move in here, and Rachel gave me joint custody of Grace. By the end of the first week, Steve and I were a couple. I swear that I never saw it coming, but it made a lot of sense when I thought about it. There was something between us from day one."

Steve went on with the story. "Danny was investigating my father's murder. We met in the garage and pulled guns on each other. Then I agreed to work for the governor and stole the case."

"You got me shot the first day. You insisted on driving my car. Then you took me down in a super-SEAL move.

"You punched me in the face."

"You drove a police car with me in it onto a moving freighter."

Cliff was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe. "Stop, please." He looked at Finn. "Do they do this often?"

Finn shook his head, clearly amused at the show. "Welcome to 'The Steve and Danny Show'. I wouldn't say it's a daily occurrence, but I've witnessed several episodes. They're better than cable."

The remainder of the evening went well. Dessert and coffee were served, and then the parents took their children home. Danny sent the boys upstairs to take their showers but not before making sure that both said goodnight to their Liz and Cliff.

Liz was still a bitch, but she knew when she was defeated. As she watched the boys climb the stairs, Liz made the only good decision. "Look, I think that Jesse should stay here. He seems settled in here. I don't think he would be happy with us. Tomorrow I will withdraw my petition. Thanks for a nice dinner."

Steve and Danny were graceful winners. "Thanks, we appreciate that. Please feel free to keep in touch with us. You can call or send e-mail. Jesse doesn't have his own account but you can send something to Steve or I and we'll pass it along."

With the last of their company gone, Steve and Danny locked up and finished cleanup. There wasn't much left to be done. The boys came down just as Steve rinsed out the sink and Danny put away the last dish.

"We did it." Jack and Jesse high-fived Steve and Danny. Then they all hugged. It had been a long day and now the fatigue set in. They had been on a roller coaster ride since the whole mess started last week. Now they only had the hearing on Friday to get past. Then Jesse would officially become Jesse McGarrett-Williams.


	3. Family Court, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Court, Chapter 3

May, 2021

Two mornings later on Friday, Steve, Danny, Jack, and Jesse appeared in family court decked out in suits and ties. They sat at the table with their lawyer; their ohana was slowly filling the visitor's seats. Stan and Rachel were there with their sons sitting next to Chin and Malia with their son. Kono and Finn sat near the back in case baby Fiona became too vocal for the court. Joe White sat with his wife next to Kamekona and his fiancé. Max and his wife were there too along with the rest of the Five-0 team. Charlotte Peabody and Sean Singer were sitting at the table on the other side of the aisle. Cliff Russell slipped in the door just before the judge banged his gavel to bring the court to order.

Judge Sheehan surveyed the faces before him. His gaze was drawn to Steve, Danny, Jack, and Jesse. They looked so hopeful for their happy ending. The judge was very well aware of Five-0's reputation, and he knew the two men sitting at the table had a very large part in the team's success. Judge Sheehan had reviewed the police and caseworker's reports with interest.

The judge saw so much sadness in his court. There were too many children who remained wards of the courts when their parents were unable or unwilling to take care of them. Today he had loving parents who wanted to add to their family. He noted that the courtroom was filled with their friends and family who were ready to testify on their behalf if necessary. It would take most of the day to listen to everyone's testimonial.

Judge Sheehan had two options: he could listen to the case that the McGarrett-Williams lawyer was prepared to present, or he could make an immediate ruling. The judge made a decision. "Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, it's nice to see you back in my court on such a happy occasion."

Steve and Danny rose to address the judge. They agreed that Danny would be their spokesman unless Steve was specifically asked a question. "Thank you, your honor. We're hoping it will be a happy occasion."

"I see that the petition by the minor's aunt was withdrawn. Who can tell me why Miss Erlich withdrew her petition?"

Cliff stood and cleared his throat. "I can, your honor. I'm Cliff Russell, Miss Erlich's former fiancé. We came to the island earlier this week with the intention of adopting young Jesse. We were invited to the McGarrett-Williams home Wednesday evening to meet the family. Many of the people sitting here were present, and we realized that Jesse already had the family he needed. Steve, Danny, and Jack love Jesse the way that every child should be loved. Jesse loves them too, and the family has the support of everyone here. Miss Erlich flew home yesterday after she dropped the petition."

"Thank you Mr. Russell. May I ask why you are here today if you are not trying to block the adoption?"

Cliff blushed a little. "Well, I kind of like it here. I have some business associates here and I was considering relocating to the island. I can work from anywhere. And if today goes the way we all hope it will, there's going to be a party later today that I'm hoping I'll get an invitation to."

The judge smiled at Russell's honesty. "There's a nice crowd present. It looks like it will be a big party. Master Jesse, please rise."

When Jesse hesitated and then stood up when Steve nodded and held out his hand for support. Danny took his other hand.

"Is it your wish to live with the Steve, Danny, and Jack McGarrett-Williams as their son and brother?"

"Yes sir."

"Master Jack, please rise."

Danny moved to the side to make room for Jack. Jesse and Danny broke their handhold to take Jack's hand. The family stood united for whatever the judge decided.

"Is it your wish for Jesse to live with you as your brother and for your dads to have another son?"

"Yes sir."

"I could listen to the testimony of those present, but it's a nice day outside and I have no doubt that we all have something better to do. Besides, I'm sure that I can anticipate the gist of that testimony. In the matter of the petition by Steven McGarrett-Williams and Daniel McGarrett-Williams to adopt the minor Jesse Wright, your petition is approved. Congratulations to you all. Court is dismissed." Judge Sheehan banged his gavel once and rose to leave the courtroom just as pandemonium broke out.

Steve and Danny picked the boys up and they had their first hug as an official family. Rachel texted Grace in London who let out a whoop of glee at the news. In the courtroom, the other boys ran to celebrate with their brothers. Soon Steve and Danny were surrounded by the ohana.

Steve put his hand up to get everyone's attention. "Wait, I'd like to say something. First, Danny and I want to thank everyone for their support not only for the last couple of weeks but since we brought Jesse home. We still have to pick up the official paperwork. That will probably take another hour. The party is at our house and it starts as soon as we can all go home and get into more comfortable attire. Cliff, that includes you too. Charlotte, Sean, please come too when you're off duty. We'll be at it for the rest of the day."

Danny made a quick call to his parents to give them the good news. Mom and Dad were thrilled and promised to spread the news to the rest of the family. Everyone fell in love with Jesse during his visit in December, and they all knew how much this meant to Steve, Danny, Grace, and Jack.

It was a little surreal as the family took a number and waited in the row of chairs. They were all a little surprised that after the turmoil of the last couple of weeks the resolution came so quickly. The boys were sandwiched between Steve and Danny who had an arm draped over both boys. They sat in silence, but everyone had a happy grin on their face.

"Number 97." The next available clerk finally called their number.

Steve gave the information on their case. "We're here for the adoption papers from Judge Sheehan's court: Steve and Danny McGarrett-Williams and Jesse Wright."

The clerk found the file and smiled. "You mean Jesse Wright McGarrett-Williams, don't you?" She recognized the men from various newspaper and TV reports over the years.

Steve flashed his most charming smile. "Yes ma'am, I guess I do. This is our first adoption. We're not real sure of the protocol."

"Well then you're in luck. I do this every day. Jesse, do you want to keep Wright as part of your middle name or drop it completely?" The clerk looked at Jesse expectantly.

Jesse wasn't sure what to do. He looked to his dads for guidance.

Danny put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "It's up to you son. Whatever you decide is okay with us."

After some consideration, Jesse made his decision. "I'd like to keep Wright. I'll be Jesse Wright McGarrett-Williams." Jesse grinned when he heard his new name out loud. He liked the way it sounded.

"That's a mighty big name. It will take me a few minutes to type all that in this little box. Wait here please." The clerk went back to her desk to complete the necessary forms. When she was finished, she notarized the papers and put them in a file for the family.

"Okay, here's your copy of the judge's decision and the notarized amended birth certificate. There's a $10 fee for the notarized birth certificate. I must say you all look really handsome in your suits. Are you going to be celebrating?"

Jesse piped up before Steve or Danny could answer. "We're having a big party in the back yard. Everyone is coming and we're going to grill out and everything.

"Well congratulations to you and your new family. Have fun."

Danny took the folder and had to take a peek at the papers. He had a fluttery feeling in his stomach similar to when Grace and Jack were born. Jesse had been with them since October, but this would be different. He was officially and forever their son. It reminded him how he felt after the civil ceremony and later wedding Steve. Sometimes a piece of paper really does make a difference.

Danny had an idea. "Uh, can you take a picture of us? I know these guys. They will have their suits off before they hit the front door." Danny offered his phone to the clerk and indicated the correct button to push. The family backed up a few steps and smiled as Danny held Jesse's new birth certificate. After the clerk snapped the picture, Danny thanked her and herded his family out of the courthouse.

The family settled into the SUV with Steve at the wheel as usual. Steve turned in his seat to make sure that the boys were buckled in properly. Then he let out a whoop. "We did it! Oh my God, we did it!"

That set off a round of whoops and cheers. Finally Steve reached over to link hands with Danny. "We have another son. Who would have guessed ten years ago when you moved in that someday we would have two sons?"

"Not me babe, but I'm sure no one would have bet that we would still be together either."

"Oh Danno, where else would I be? It's always been you Danny. I only ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and Grace, and now Jack and Jesse. It's a pretty great life, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Steven. It's a pretty great life. Now do we have to make any stops before we go home and get out of these fancy clothes? I don't remember the last time I wore a tie."

There were a couple of stops to pick up food for the party. Steve picked up most of the party needs last night; he was pretty sure that today would go their way. It was after noon before Steve pulled into the driveway at home. The boys were out of the SUV before Steve could unbuckle his seat belt.

Danny stopped the boys before they could inflict any serious damage to their suits. They were new and Danny wanted them intact while they still fit the ever-growing boys. "Jack and Jesse, stop where you are. Wait until I can unlock the door and turn off the alarm. Then you need to go upstairs and change into play clothes. Please hang your suits up. It's what separates us from the animals."

He wasn't surprised when he found a tie hanging from the handrail going upstairs. He could hear the boys planning what they wanted to do when their brothers came over. They knew that lunch would be first on their agenda. They were too nervous this morning about being in court to eat much breakfast. They were starving now.

Danny walked into their closet to hang up his suit. Steve joined him a few minutes later just as Danny was pulling on his board shorts. "We did good today Danno."

"Yes we did. We had a lot of help too. Where are the boys?"

"They're putting drinks in the cooler for me. I made sure that they hung up their suits. They look so happy."

"So do you. I knew that you were making arrangements for today. You were pretty sure of us, weren't you?"

"Failure was not an option. We're having a simple cookout for lunch with hot dogs and hamburgers. We have some side salads and the usual munchies to go with them. Our supper is being supplied by one of the Kelly cousins. They will be arriving shortly with the pig."

"Wait, did you say pig? Please tell me that we're not going to sacrifice a pig in our backyard."

Steve laughed at the image in his head and shook his head. "Danny, we're having a pig roast. They're bringing all the side dishes too as well as dessert. I wanted us to be able to enjoy our own party. I lit the grill before I came upstairs. Let me change my clothes so we can get this show on the road."

Steve and Danny were setting up tables and chairs with the boys when their family arrived. Everyone helped get the food out for lunch. Cliff came too dressed in island clothes this time. He wore a t-shirt from a local surf shop, board shorts, and slippers. He was nicely tanned and seemed more relaxed that the last time he was here.

The boys were fascinated with the pig roast preparation. The pig would be ready at six so those who had to work would be able to join them. The afternoon passed quickly with the boys and many of the adults in the surf for a while. Then there was a relatively tame volleyball game since the boys joined in.

There was a quiet time for the boys to rest up a little before dinner. Danny and Steve had a chance to chat with Cliff. They were not surprised to hear that his engagement with Liz was off. They were surprised to hear that he was making plans to move to Oahu. He had a deal cooking with Finn, but he said that he would be making the move even if the deal didn't pan out. Steve suspected that their ohana was expanding again.

The remainder of their Five-0 team who had been covering for Steve, Danny, Chin, and Kono, came over around 4 p.m. Kamekona came over with his fiancé; he had a large tray of shrimp to share. Max and his family walked in with Joe and his wife a few minutes later. Sean and Charlotte came over with their families just as the pig was pronounced ready to eat. It was the best party Steve and Danny ever hosted.

As the sun set, Steve lit the tiki torches and turned on soft music. He held a sleepy Fiona as Finn and Kono danced. Stan and Rachel joined them a few minutes later. He passed Fiona to Danny and danced with Charlotte. The party didn't break up until almost midnight. The boys had showered and were sleeping upstairs. They were split between Jack and Jesse's room and Grace's room.

Thankfully, their family helped pick up most of the bottles and glasses and stacked the extra tables and chairs. Steve extinguished the torches and walked the rest of the family out. He locked up and set the alarms while Danny started the dishwasher. They walked upstairs together.

They were exhausted and barely made it through their showers before collapsing on the bed. "Just think Danno. This morning when we woke up, we were Jesse's foster parents. Tonight we're his dads, and Jack has the brother he always wanted.

"It's been a great day, and I have to say that you planned the best party of all time. The pig roast was a brilliant idea and quite delicious too."

"Thanks Danno. We have an awesome family, don't we?"

"Yes we do. Now if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep. You know the boys won't sleep late, and I heard some discussion about bacon and pancakes for breakfast. I'll make the pancakes if you'll fry the bacon. Deal?"

"It's a deal, Danno. Love you."

"Love you too. G'night."

The lights went out, and the men were asleep in minutes. Down the hall, their sons sleep peacefully. Jesse wouldn't have any more nightmares about the night his father shattered their family. He had a new family who would keep him safe. The picture snapped by the clerk early that day was tacked up on his wall; Danno printed it out for him before he went to bed. In the other bed, Jack slept deeply. He knew that Jesse didn't need him to keep watch at night any longer. Instead, they would take care of each other. After all, they were legally brothers now, and no one messes with a McGarrett-Williams.


End file.
